


Lonely Longing Little Loved

by onewomancitadel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reflection, Reylo in concept and reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewomancitadel/pseuds/onewomancitadel
Summary: Kylo feels the terrible call of the light.





	Lonely Longing Little Loved

Kylo feels the terrible call of the light. It’s insidious: it creeps through cracks he thought he’d sealed up. Crawling through and digging into his skin slipping through fat and tissue and fluid right down to his whittled bone.

Sometimes the light has a shape. He’s seen it in sweaty dreams… when he sleeps and then wakes weeping. It’s three-pronged and hot. Perfect by angles and desperate in its wail.

He’s sure of the dark and its frozen cover but he might for a moment pull back the shimmering veil. To peek.

It’s so warm. It’s so warm he could stay here.

He doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something before my two other planned fics. I thought a little study might be nice. A passing moment.  
> I've always intuitively felt that the call Kylo feels to the light and that which Rey feels to the dark are each other symbolically pulling on one another.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Come say hello:  
> onewomancitadel.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/onewomancitadel


End file.
